Various types of offset printing machines, using plate cylinder--rubber blanket cylinder couples--are so arranged that the machine can operate in different printing modes. In one type of machine, a five-cylinder is provided, having a printing or impression cylinder and two plate cylinder--blanket cylinder couples. If the printing arrangement is to be such that one blanket cylinder forms the impression or printing cylinder for another blanket cylinder, the already present impression or counter or printing cylinder is then used merely as a paper guide cylinder element. Alternatively, the arrangement can be such that two blanket cylinders of the respective plate--blanket cylinder couples--are engaged with the printing or impression cylinder. This permits two-color prime printing. The respective engagement or disengagement can be effected, as well known, by shifting the center of rotation of the centers of rotation of the respective cylinders.
The cylinders are rotated by being coupled to gears which mesh, for example, with a drive gear which is driven from a main printing machine drive.
To drive the blanket cylinders, gears can be located on the shafts thereof as well as on the impression cylinder and, respectively, a first and second clutch can then be provided for selectively coupling the main drive to one of the two blanket cylinder gears.
The system can be so arranged that all the gears are located on one side of the machine. To permit different operating modes, the gears are shifted. The gears, at least in part, provide for profile correction or offset.